This section provides background information related to the present invention and is not necessarily prior art.
Clips, brackets, and other mechanical fasteners are used to construct panel assemblies. Specifically, a primary panel is often assembled to, or relative to, a secondary panel using clip(s), bracket(s), and/or other mechanical fastener(s), such that edge portions of the primary and secondary panels define a seam between the primary and secondary panels. In a motor vehicle, a fascia panel of the motor vehicle can be assembled to, or relative to, a body panel of the motor vehicle using screws, bolts, pins, and/or clips such that edge portions of the fascia panel and the body panel define a seam in an exterior body portion of the motor vehicle. Often, assembling the fascia panel to, or relative to, the body panel requires that a user apply a large amount of force to one and/or both of the panels. Moreover, it can be difficult to ensure that the fascia panel is relative to the body panel in a desired position such that the size of the seam is uniform, or otherwise optimized, along the length of the edge portions.
While known fasteners for assembling panel assemblies have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended purpose, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains. In this regard, it would be desirable to provide a fastener that allows a user to assemble one panel relative to another panel quickly, easily, and in a way that ensures that the one panel is located in a desired position relative to the other panel.